


So Many Bright Lights (To Cast a Shadow)

by Brighteyes3216



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Dark Harry Potter, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, Good Dark Side, Good Voldemort, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Necromancy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ron Weasley Bashing, Seer Original Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brighteyes3216/pseuds/Brighteyes3216
Summary: Cas stood watching the Potter house burn. A zombified wolf stood at his side. Nearby Sirius and Hagrid stood yelling at each other."Fetch, Bartholomew." Cas said and the wolf slunk over to where a small bundle sat in the tag-along seat of a motorcycle, with an innocent baby sleeping soundly inside his warm cocoon. Bartholomew gently grabbed onto the boy's blanket and carefully lifted him before taking the boy over to where it's master stood and setting the baby down. Cas bent down and scooped the sleeping boy up off the cold, hard ground."Hello, Hadrian. I think it's time to go, don't you?" He murmured rocking the toddler into a deeper sleep.





	1. The Boy Who Lives Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Story Title from the My Chemical Romance Song 'Famous Last Words'.
> 
> If this story seems familiar it's because I posted it two years ago and later took it down for minor edits and slight plot changes.

Cas stood watching the Potter house burn. A zombified wolf stood at his side. Nearby Sirius and Hagrid stood yelling at each other.  
"Fetch, Bartholomew." Cas said and the wolf slunk over to where a small bundle sat in the tag-along seat of a motorcycle, with an innocent baby sleeping soundly inside his warm cocoon. Bartholomew gently grabbed onto the boy's blanket and carefully lifted him before taking the boy over to where it's master stood and setting the baby down. Cas bent down and scooped the sleeping boy up off the cold, hard ground.  
"Hello, Hadrian. I think it's time to go, don't you?" He murmured rocking the toddler into a deeper sleep.  
“Hey! That’s my godson!” Came a shout. Cas looked up to see both Hagrid and Sirius staring at him. Sirius took a step forwards and Cas mirrored the action with a step back.  
"Correction, Hadrian was your godson." Cas said coolly before he, Bartholomew, and the sleeping child all simply faded into nothingness, as if they had never been there at all.

 ** _Four years later (Harry Is Five)_**  
Hadrian played happily with Bartholomew in the lush woods that surrounded his father’s home. It was Halloween and Harry had just turned five this year. Father had told him that he would raise him a wolf pup to play with if he was good today. So Hadrian found himself playing tag with an undead wolf. He didn’t understand the meaning of the word ‘undead’. Father had told him he would learn in time, that Father would teach him how to make his own companions. So Hadrian would never be alone. He hated being alone. In that way, he was just like his father, though they looked nothing alike. Giggling, he never noticed how Bartholomew kept him in hearing distance of the cottage, far closer than they normally played. But it was Halloween, the Day of the Dead. And dark things woke on this day.

 ** _Approximately six years later (Harry Is ten soon to be eleven)_**  
“Father! Father! It came! By a living owl too!” Cas woke to his Hadrian bursting into the small bedroom that he was sleeping in. Smiling as he sat up he looked at the huge grin on his precious son’s face. His little necromancer in training.  
“Well, let’s see what it says.” Cas said as Hadrian climbed onto the bed and curled himself into his father’s side.  
"Dear Mr. Mort. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begin on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall. Can I really go? It's not a trick?" Hadrian asked looking up at his father and Cas chuckled  
“It’s real. Go grab some parchment, we’d best send them a reply. And fetch Hedwig, we don’t want to scare them by sending an undead owl.” Cas said and Hadrian chuckled darkly. He bounced off the bed and darted out of the room only to be back in a flash. Cas wrote out a brief reply before casting a quick drying spell on the ink and attaching it to the snowy white owl’s leg and releasing her out the window.  
“Do you have the list of supplies?” Cas asked Hadrian as he headed into the bathroom.  
“Of course Father, but it says I can only have an owl, a toad or a cat. Why can’t I bring Toto?” Cas cast a freshening spell on himself and changed into a set of black robes.  
“Because most wizards are close minded. Don’t worry, I’m sure Toto will miss you as much as you will miss him.” Cas said leaving the bathroom, “Now go get ready. We’re going to London.”

Hadrian had never seen so many people before. There was a muggle town about thirty miles south of his home but even that had barely a tenth of the people that were in Diagon Alley. Father had only chuckled and grabbed Hadrian’s hand as they pushed their way through the crowd.  
“What’s that?” Hadrian asked pointing at the big building standing all on its own  
"That, my pet, is the bank. Gringotts. Now, remember, don't touch anything until we get to your vault." His father said as they entered the building. They strolled up to the large counter and before the goblin could ask anything his father was speaking  
“Mr. Hadrian Mort is here to access his account. It’s under the name Harry Potter and for some odd reason was not changed when I adopted young Hadrian. An oversight of course, right.” His father’s voice was cold and emotionless and Hadrian kept his face schooled to a bored, emotionless look as well.  
"It will be remedied immediately if you have the key we can…" the goblin began but his father cut in  
“Unfortunately, you gave his key to Albus Dumbledore.” The name was spat out as if it left a bad taste on his father’s tongue, “Why, I’m not sure since he was not the owner of the vault nor was he the guardian at the time.”  
“Another grave oversight. I will have the money transferred into a new account under young Hadrian’s new name and a fresh key delivered personally into your hands Lord Mort. We hope that you will not withdraw any of your support from Gringotts. Your necromancy abilities help protect our greatest vaults and treasures.” The goblin said bowing and prostrating. Hadrian’s father sniffed, and Hadrian felt at awe of how his father could bend those around him to his will with only his influence and power.  
“I will continue to fuel power into your undead dragon and keep our gold here as long as you make sure Albus Dumbledore has not touched a knut of my son’s inheritance.”  
“Of course Lord Mort. Anything for you Lord Mort.”

Molly Weasley rushed over to the Leaky Cauldron  
“I need to use your floo. I must call Albus Dumbledore.” She practically shouted at Tom, the barkeeper. He nodded dumbly and she pushed past him and towards the fireplace.  
“Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster’s office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” She said throwing the floo powder into the fireplace and sticking her head in.  
“Ah, Molly, what can I do for you?” Dumbledore asked with a small smile and a grandfatherly twinkle in his eyes  
“I saw him. In the bank. He was with a man who called himself Lord Mort-” She rambled until he cut her off  
“Who?” He asked sounding both confused and interested. She paused before saying  
“Harry Potter.” Dumbledore sat up and steepled his hands  
“Are you sure? Tell me everything.” He demanded and She took a deep breath before relaying everything she had heard.

Cas looked over the list of supplies that was required for young Hadrian’s first year at Hogwarts.  
**UNIFORM**  
 **First-year students will require:**  
 **Three sets of plain work robes (black)**  
 **One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**  
 **One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar**  
 **One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**  
 **Please note that all pupils’ clothes should carry name tags**  
 **COURSE BOOKS**  
 **All students should have a copy of each of the following:**  
 **‘The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)’ by Miranda Goshawk**  
 **‘A History of Magic’ by Bathilda Bagshot**  
 **‘Magical Theory’ by Adalbert Waffling**  
 **‘A Beginners’ Guide to Transfiguration’ by Emeric Switch**  
 **‘One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi’ by Phyllida Spore**  
 **‘Magical Drafts and Potions’ by Arsenius Jigger**  
 **‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’ by Newt Scamander**  
 **‘The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection’ by Quentin Trimble**  
 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**  
 **1 wand**  
 **1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**  
 **1 set glass or crystal phials**  
 **1 telescope**  
 **1 set brass scales**  
Cas snorted at the books. Hadrian was well beyond most of them and would more than likely find the classes to be easy. Hadrian had always shown remarkable skill in Transfiguration and Potions, the two hardest classes. The Trimble book would probably insult Hadrian as well which wouldn’t go over well.  
“Hadrian.” Cas said calling the boy over from where he was looking at a pair of dragonhide boots. They were currently in Madame Malkins waiting in line to be fitted for the robes.  
“Yes Father?” Hadrian asked calmly.  
“When you’re at school, if a teacher comments about the dark art in any way that you do not like, tally it in your head. Don’t lash out immediately. Wait for an opportune moment and then strike back.” Cas said in a normal voice as if talking about the weather.  
“How Slytherin from a Ravenclaw. Then again, you always did belong in the house of snakes. I’m not sure how you managed to convince the sorting hat that you didn’t.” Came a familiar drawl from behind them. Hadrian immediately stiffened and his face became an emotionless mask. Cas chuckled  
“Hello Lucius.” He turned and saw the boy standing beside his once lover, “This must be Draco. It’s a pleasure to meet you, this is my son Hadrian.” Cas said smiling. The boy still looked nervously at him but when he looked at Hadrian the look changed to curiosity  
“Are you a necromancer too?” He said in a hushed voice and his father swatted his shoulder  
“That’s not something you ask in public Draco.” He said but Hadrian just let his mask slip away and grinned  
“Yeah, I am. Or, I’m in training at least. I’m nowhere as good as Father is. But I will be one day.” Hadrian boasted. The two boys wandered off, talking in hushed whispers about necromancy and other dark arts that they were learning.  
“I see a promising friendship between those two.” Lucius said, proudness evident in his voice.  
“Maybe something more one day.” Cas said, a hint of wistfulness in his.  
“You know we would have never worked out.” Lucius said softly so they would not be overheard.  
“How is Lord Black doing these days? I haven’t been in such a populated area in a long time.” Cas said changing the subject  
“He looks for the godson he lost. The one you stole from him.” Lucius said, “Why did you take the boy. You’re a Death Eater for Merlin’s sake.” Cas sighed  
“That is not a conversation I wish to have in public. Do you remember that cottage you found, the one we were going to run off to before you learned of your betrothal?” Cas said  
“Of course. Don’t tell me that’s where you have been hiding all this time.” Lucius said shocked.  
“It is. Come by later, say after supper. Bring Draco, I’m sure Hadrian would love to show him Toto and the other undead animals we have.” At that moment Hadrian was called up to the little platform to be measured and Cas went to join him.

Albus Dumbledore sat at an outside table at Fortescue's watching as the dark-haired boy said goodbye to Draco Malfoy. Beside him was the elusive Lord Mort, a tall, wiry man with wine red hair and, Dumbledore knew from the man’s time at Hogwarts, black eyes. So Lord Mort had adopted Harry Potter, effectively destroying all Dumbledore’s carefully made plans. The man had probably corrupted the boy so much, taught him dark magic. Magic that should have been banned a long time ago but was kept legal because of Lord Mort’s influence. The damned man had more influence than even Dumbledore and in more countries too. He even had Gringotts under his control, keeping the goblins placated with an undead dragon that guarded the oldest and most powerful families' vaults. The man was also a Death Eater but it could never be confirmed. He had no mark, no one could prove anything. It was infuriating. The boy smiled at Lord Mort like he hung the moon and it made Dumbledore's blood boil. Harry should look at him like that, He was supposed to teach the boy the way of the wizarding world, him and good magical families like the Weasleys. Not Dark families like the Malfoys and the Morts. Or even Black. There was too much darkness in those families. No, Dumbledore would have to bring the boy back to the light. Harry Potter was supposed to be the savior of the wizarding world and he would be.

Draco was so excited when his father told him that they were going to Hadrian’s house but when they arrived he was a little disappointed. It was a medium sized, two-story cottage in a large clearing. There was another long, stable shaped building beside it. Hadrian burst out of the house and bounded towards them  
"I'm so glad you came. I want to show you everything. We'll start in the stables. Father keeps most of the undead there but those like the elves stay in the cellar and the wolves roam around the woods most the time." Harry chattered as they entered the house. There was a gray skinned house elf doing the dishes and when it turned towards them Draco saw it had only one eye.  
“Wow.” Draco said  
“I see you still have Bartholomew. And I’m guessing the little black one is Hadrian’s.” His father’s voice drew him to see the two undead wolves that were laying on a pile of blankets in the corner. One looked older, it had thick silver fur, blind eyes, and just had a feeling of a well-loved toy. The other was a polar opposite. It seemed to be a young wolf pup with black fur and from the way it wiggled it had the energy of a puppy.  
“Yup, that’s Toto.” Hadrian said going over to the puppy who was yipping happily at its master’s attention.  
“Why don’t you boys go explore, the wolf pack is by the lake if you wish to visit them. All I ask is that you take Bartholomew and Toto with you. They have been cooped up in the house for far too long.” Hadrian’s father said from where he sat at the table. Hadrian nodded and grinned happily at Draco causing Draco to smile back. They left the cottage and headed towards the stables with the two wolves following.

Cas motioned for the elf to bring them tea  
“Down to business.” He said as Lucius sat, “I don’t have to warn you about what would happen to you if any of this got to the wrong ears.” Lucius nodded  
“Of course. I’m not stupid. They would probably never find the body, would they.” Lucius said solemnly. Cas chuckled  
“You know me well. Now to start off, the prophecy that dear Snape heard was a fake. Dumbledore set it up. He wanted the Potters out of the way, they were becoming too dark for his likings so he had the Dark Lord do his dirty work for him. Peter is also in Dumbledore’s pocket. He’s currently hiding as the pet rat of the awful Weasley’s youngest son. The Dark Lord himself is not dead, he is currently in hiding. I’ve been looking for one of his Horcruxes, the one you’re currently in possession of will work.” Cas said in a very conversational tone but all the while Lucius’ mind was slowly being blown  
“In my possession? I don’t have a Horcrux of the Dark Lord. And what would you need it for?” Lucius asked startled  
"You do have one of the Dark Lord's Horcruxes, it's a book or a diary. He would have told you to protect it at all cost. The pages are probably blank though. And what I need it for is to revive our Lord. Though it still would take a while. Dumbledore is keeping a close eye on some of the other ingredients that I will need. And then there's the living human sacrifice. That will be tricky but I'm sure I'll manage. It doesn't have to be a wizard-" Lucius cut Cas off  
“And you want my help resurrecting the Dark Lord. What about Hadrian? It still doesn’t explain why you took him.” Lucius snapped  
“I took Hadrian because Black would have always caved to Dumbledore’s wishes. Hadrian would have gone to live with some horrid muggle relatives who would have beat him until he was meek and cowed. I know. I Saw it. Dumbledore would have made him a puppet savior. I couldn’t let that happen. I Saw it for a reason.” Cas said putting emphasis on the words Saw.  
“I thought you lost that gift. I thought you weren’t a seer anymore.” Lucius said softly. Cas looked down into his teacup,  
“I... I lied. I couldn’t keep telling our Lord things and watch as things went differently. It was easier to say that I used a botched ritual and keep the things I Saw secret. Time isn’t like a straight line, Lucius. It’s like a tree with so many branches that even the littlest thing can change which path the world takes.” Cas said, desperation lacing his voice.  
“You knew the Dark Lord was going to die that night, didn’t you?” Lucius said, his voice cold and Cas shook his head desperately  
“NO! I saw him spare Lily Potter and knock her out. I saw him kill Harry Potter. He made the choice to kill Lily Potter. And with that choice he changed the fate of the world.” Cas said forcefully. Looking up he saw in Lucius’ eyes that he believed Cas but didn’t trust him. Cas didn’t blame him. He wouldn’t trust him either if he was Lucius. After all the secrets he had kept from his friend.  
“I will bring the diary over when we have all the other ingredients. No sooner.” Lucius said and Cas nodded  
“I’m trying.” He said, his voice needy  
“I know.” Was all Lucius said before leaving the cottage; Cas looked down at his forgotten tea. He just hoped that those around him could forgive him for his mistakes.


	2. All Aboard and Off We Go!

Hadrian watched as the platform disappeared from sight and with it his father.

“Don’t worry Hadrian. I’m sure they will be fine.” Draco said softly, putting a hand on Hadrian’s shoulder.

“I know. I just don’t like being so far away from him.” He said turning back to his friend. They sat down across from each other in a comfortable silence. Hadrian had pulled out a book on higher forms of necromancy and Draco was reading the assigned potions book. Suddenly the compartment door was yanked open to reveal a red headed, freckled boy. The boy ignored Draco completely and turned his attention on Hadrian

“You’re Harry Potter, aren't you? My name’s Ron, Ron Weasley. I’m a first-year too. I plan on being in Gryffindor, like the rest of my family. I hope that we can be roommates.” The boy said. Hadrian blinked once slowly before responding  
“My name is Hadrian Mort. I don’t care who you are or if you’re a first-year. I don’t plan on being in Gryffindor, I plan on either being in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Probably Slytherin so that I can be with Draco. Please leave this compartment and don’t come back.” He said in a calm voice. His face betrayed no emotion. The redhead, Ron Weasley, stared at him shocked

“Only bad wizards come from Slytherin. And Malfoy here is probably just using you in order for his father to hand you over to You-Know-Who. He’s not really your friend. I can be a real friend. You don’t need him.” He snapped glaring at Draco.

“I don’t care.” Hadrian said before going back to his book. It was only then that the idiot realized what he was reading  
“You know necromancy is illegal. You’ll go to Azkaban for just owning a book about it. It’s really dark stuff.” The boy said smugly. Now Hadrian was annoyed. He marked his page and snapped the book shut.

“The only kind of necromancy that is illegal is the raising of human dead and or making Inferni. I myself only raise small things like owls and wolves but if you keep pushing me I might raise something like a basilisk to stop you from annoying me.” Hadrian said sharply. He didn’t really have the capabilities to raise any magical creatures but this buffoon didn’t know that. And from how pale he got the threat had worked.

“Now Ronnie…” Came a cheerful voice from outside the compartment

“You really shouldn’t…” Came an almost identical voice

“Mess with those…” The first voice again

“Who are related to…” There was the second voice again. Now Hadrian was curious

“Lord Mort.” The two voices finished in unison. The buffoon turned beet red before huffing and disappearing. In his place were two identical boys who looked to be a few years older than Hadrian and Draco

“What do you want?” Draco snapped at the two

“We just want to stay on…” Said the one on the left

“The good side…” Continued the one on the right

“Of the young…”

“Lord Mort so that…”

“He might pull…”

“Some pranks…”

“With us.” They finished together. Hadrian turned to Draco

“Do they always talk like that?” He asked, his mask slipping slightly

“Most of the time.” Draco said with a sigh. Hadrian turned back to the twins.

“Alright. Come in and shut the door. We don’t want any more idiots listening in.” Hadrian said and the twins hurried to comply. They sat down across from each other and grinned

“I’m Fred.” Said the one on the left

“And I’m George. We’re Weasleys but we’re nothing like the rest of our families.” Said the other

“Well, Bill and Charlie are like us but they are off doing jobs elsewhere in the world.” Said Fred. Hadrian noticed that Fred’s voice was a bit deeper than George’s and he seemed a bit calmer.

"What do they do?" Hadrian asked curiously.

“Bill’s a cursebreaker in Egypt and Charlie works with dragons in Romania.” George replied leaning back against the seat. Hadrian hummed and Draco rolled his eyes.

“Be careful, Heir Mort.” Said Fred solemnly

“Please, call me Hadrian. And why should I be careful?” Hadrian said cocking an eyebrow

“Dumbledore had come in and out of our house several times since July. He’s planning on feeding you a potion that will make you a puppet for him.” George said softly as not to be overheard. Draco sucked a breath in sharply

“That’s illegal. The potion itself would get you a life sentence in Azkaban.” He said when Hadrian gave him a curious look.

“Yeah, we know.” Fred said

“That’s why we told you.” George continued

“And we want to be your friend.” Fred added as an afterthought. Hadrian stared at them with a look that seemed to pierce their soul. They squirmed after a minute and both broke eye contact. Hadrian grinned and looked out the window.

“It would be nice to have more friends than just Dray.” He said softly and could practically feel the grins the twins sent his way.

“You two should probably go. We wouldn’t want Dumbledore to get suspicious.” Draco said and Hadrian heard the twins slip out the compartment. There was a long time where Hadrian stared out the window at the passing countryside. Once again, their peace was interrupted when the compartment door flew open.

“Have you seen a toad. A boy named Neville’s lost his.” A bushy haired girl said.

“What is it with people barging into other people’s compartments without knocking?” Hadrian asked Draco, ignoring the girl completely. She humphed before noticing the book that Hadrian was reading

“You’re not allowed to have books like that. Headmaster Dumbledore banned all books about necromancy from the library and if he thinks they're bad then they must be.” She said smartly.

“You must be a Muggleborn if you think like that. And that old man can ban them from the library but he cannot say that I cannot bring my own copies in. That would be an infringement on my rights and he could be put in prison for that. Not to mention he would also be insulting the most powerful house in the Wizimongot.”  Hadrian said with a bored tone. The girl just glared at him before flaunting off like she owned the place. Draco waited a few minutes before telling Hadrian that they should probably change. While Draco was knotting Hadrian’s tie, because Hadrian had no clue on how to do it, he asked a very simple but very touchy question

“You going to talk to your parents tonight?” Hadrian smiled softly

“Probably. I haven’t talked to them in a few weeks. They’ll be glad I finally made a friend who’s not undead or an animal.” He said and Draco nodded. Hadrian often made calls to the underworld using a special potion and salt water. His father had never kept the fact that his parents were dead a secret and, though they had a problem with Cas at first, his parents were just happy to be able to see him grow up.

“There. You look the part of a Pureblood even though you’re really just a Halfy.” Draco said playfully. Hadrian sent him a glare but didn’t reply. By this point the train was slowing down and the two boys began to put everything away that they had pulled out of their trunks.

“Hey, Hadrian. Don’t worry if you’re not in Slytherin with me. I’d still be your friend if you were in Ravenclaw. However, if you get sorted into Gryffindor all bets are off.” Draco said the last line as a joke and Hadrian grinned

“If I get put in Gryffindor I’ll AK myself.” He said back and Draco laughed. The train came to a slow halt and the two boys cautiously entered the hallway and joined the hundreds of other trying to get off the train.

“Firs’ years! Firs’ years over here!” Came a booming voice and Hadrian winced. The owner of said voice was a giant of a man.

"Come on, Draco. Let's get this over with." Hadrian said before they headed over to the giant. Once all the first-years were gathered together they made their way to boats.

“I’m not getting into one of those. I’m afraid of drowning.” Said a mousy boy behind Hadrian. He looked at the boy and smiled.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you drown. I’m Hadrian Mort.” He said taking the boy’s hand

"Theo, um, Theodore Nott. A pleasure to meet you, Heir Mort." The boy said hesitantly but he didn't drop Hadrian's hand as they climbed into the boat.

“Please call me Hadrian.” He said as they began to move across the lake and towards the looming castle. Theo kept a tight grip on Hadrian’s hand until they climbed out of the rickety boats.

“Thanks.” He said sheepishly. Hadrian smiled widely at him.

“Don't worry about it. We're all scared of something. We just can't let those fears consume us.” Hadrian said.

 

Cas carefully entered Flourish and Blotts. He wasn’t used to being out alone. Usually he had Bartholomew with him or Hadrian. But Hadrian had gone off to school this morning leaving Cas in a particularly sour mood. It was late, late enough that Cas hoped that no one was really around. He had had a feeling of being watched since going to the train station. He headed over to the Defense against the Dark Arts section and began to browse, not paying any attention to when the bell over the door rang again. He had just picked up a rather interesting book about defending a home against dark curses when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Instinctively he spun around with a left hook, catching the other man square in the jaw. The other man, Sirius Black, stumbled backward.

“Forgive me. I am not used to human contact and you caught me off guard.” Cas said calmly bowing slightly. The other man glared at him

“Yeah, does that go along with stealing godsons?” He said, his well-known temper rearing its head.

“I do not know what you’re talking about. I only adopted a young wizard that I found at an orphanage in muggle London. When I adopted him he had no guardian and was being picked on because he was different. If he was your godson, I’m sorry, but I will not give him up. He is the only heir I have.” Cas said lying through his teeth. It seemed Sirius knew this too because he snorted.

“I saw you that night. I know you used your bloody undead wolf to steal my godson. I should have been the one to raise Harry.” Sirius growled and Cas scoffed

“We both know you would have caved to Dumbledore’s wishes. You would have left the boy in an abusive home and gone after Pettigrew for revenge. You would have ended up in Azkaban, then later you would die. Dumbledore has Pettigrew in his pocket and if you help me I’ll tell you where he hid the disgusting rat.” Cas said turning away from the other man to skim the numerous books again.

“What do you mean Dumbledore has Pettigrew in his pocket? Pettigrew was working for your bloody dark lord.” Sirius snapped.

“It seems you do not know very much. Peter Pettigrew did indeed seem to work for the Dark Lord but he was only a spy for Dumbledore. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to pay for these.” Cas said stepping past Sirius Black and up to the counter.

 

“Potter, Harry” the annoying old woman stated and the whole school seemed to wait with baited breath. Hadrian didn’t move. They had already passed the Ms and his name hadn’t been called.

“Potter, Harry.” The woman called again looking pointedly at him. Hadrian smirked at her before she went on. Finally, he was the only one left standing.

“Why did you not come forward when your name was called Mr. Potter?” the woman snapped.

“That’s not my name. My name is Hadrian Mort. You never called my name so I never was called up to be sorted.” Hadrian said coolly.

"Come be sorted then, Mr. Mort." The woman said looking properly ashamed. Hadrian stepped up to the stool and sat down. The oversized hat was placed on his head and slid down until it covered his eyes.

Interesting. Very interesting. You are smart, definitely could be in Ravenclaw but also cunning, like a Slytherin. The hat spoke directly into his mind.

‘Anything but Gryffindor. Please, not Gryffindor.' Hadrian thought

Then it must be

“Ravenclaw!!” The hat shouted and his once plain black tie changed until it was bronze and blue. The Ravenclaws were cheering and celebrating. They had gotten the Mort heir who was also technically Harry Potter. Hadrian glanced at the Slytherin table where Draco was sitting. Draco grinned at him and did a shooing motion. Hadrian grinned wickedly and went to join his new housemates.

 

Hadrian watched boredly as the rest of the school filled in the tables that morning at breakfast. It had been a week since school had started and rumors about him were flying around. Some were harmless but some were downright hurtful. Still, he didn’t let anyone see how much they affected him. He watched as Draco strutted in. So far, they hadn’t really had much time together. Hadrian wasn’t sure if it was because of the old man or if it was just coincidence but Hadrian saw a lot more of Granger and Weasel than he did his own best friend. Sometimes he saw the twins but they were often with older students and he didn’t feel like explaining why he was talking to the twins to those who would never understand. Classes were easy and rather boring. Hadrian often spent the time he should have been paying attention reading higher level books.

“Hadrian.” Draco’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned to see Draco along with Theo and a few other Slytherins.

“Hello Draco. I didn’t see you come up.” He said

“We were wondering if you understood the charms material. Professor Flitwick didn’t explain it very well.” Draco said a blush covering his cheeks.

“Of course. Sit, no one will mind.” Hadrian said and Draco slid beside him with Theo on his other side. Hadrian waited for the other two to go around the table and sit across from them before beginning the levitation charm

“Wingardium Leviosa is a basic spell because it doesn’t require much power to produce. However, they always fail to mention that it takes quite a bit of concentration at first to master. I would suggest practicing it for a while in a quiet place without anything to distract you. Once you get the spell to work constantly there, you should work on it in increasingly more crowded and noisy places.” Hadrian explained

“What about the movements? Professor Flitwick made it seem like they were really important." one of the Ravenclaws listening in asked

“They aren’t as important as concentration. In fact if one really wanted to they wouldn’t even have to use the movements, they would just have to concentrate on what they wanted to happen.” Hadrian said with a shrug.

“Does that transfer over to other spells?” A third-year asked nudging one of her friends

“Well, yeah. Really powerful wizards like my father can do spells both wandlessly and wordlessly. He doesn’t need to use a spell for something he just shapes his magic into doing what he wants with concentration.” Hadrian said. The bell rang for class to start and the crowd that had gathered dispersed but everyone was now sending revering looks his way.

“Looks like you got some fans.” Draco joked. One of the Slytherins that he didn’t know came up to him and held out his hand

“Zabini, Blaise Zabini. It’s a pleasure to meet you Heir Mort.” The dark-skinned boy said. Hadrian took his hand and shook it once

“And a pleasure to meet you Heir Zabini.” He said and they headed off to Transfigurations, a class that both the Slytherins and Ravenclaws.

“Settle down. Now today we will be turning a matchstick into a needle. Now the incantation is easy, it is ‘Destri’. Begin.” She said sharply. Hadrian nudged Draco whom he was sitting beside and quickly scribbled down Intent is important here too. On a scrap of parchment. Draco nodded that he got the message and they began to try. Hadrian got his to transform on the first try, he had done things like this before with his father.

“Very good Mr. Mort. Now try and change it back.” Professor McGonagall said as she made her rounds. Draco, who was still struggling to make the needle he had created pointy muttered

“Show off.” Hadrian smirked and promptly changed the needle back into a matchstick.

“You have to imagine it becoming a needle, hold the thought clearly in your head and preform the spell and it should do as you want. The clearer the though is the easier it will be.” he explained to Draco in a soft voice. Draco nodded and tried again, succeeding this time.

“Twenty points to Ravenclaw for helping another student and explaining successfully how to transfigure something.” Professor McGonagall said from right behind Draco. Draco jumped in surprise and when Hadrian chuckled at him, he pouted. McGonagall moved on to observe other students as well as collect something from her desk. When she returned she set down two match boxes in front of them

“I want you to make them into music boxes. Any style.” She said. Hadrian nodded and she moved on. Draco picked up his matchbox, looked it over and set it back down.

“Destri.” he said in a commanding tone and the matchbox grew and morphed. When it was done it now was made of white gold with a stain glass cover depicting a red dragon in flight. When Draco opened it up it began to play a sad tune.

“Well done Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin for getting it correct and twenty for making it so unique.” McGonagall said. Hadrian grinned and looked at his before whispering

“Destri.” His matchbox morphed as well and when it was done he had a small metal box that had three overlapping infinity signs carved into the top. When he opened it moonlight sonata started to play. Quietly he closed it and smiled.

“Well done Mr. Mort.” McGonagall said as the bell rang. Hadrian gently placed his music box into his bag noting that Draco had done the same thing.

“I want a foot on how intent falls into play with Transfiguration.” McGonagall said above the noise.

 

Hadrian was sitting by the great lake reading a book on how to become an Animagus when a third year came up to him.

“Headmaster told me to give this to you.” The boy said before handing him a note and trotting off to rejoin his friends. Hadrian opened the note and read the message

“Come to my office after dinner. I like sherbet lemons.” With a sigh, he folded the piece of paper up and set it on fire. The old man wanted to drug him already. It wasn’t surprising, after all it would seem less suspicious if he broke off his friendship with Draco and became friends with the Weasley boy at the beginning of the school year rather than further in.

“-drian. Hello? Anyone home?” Draco’s voice broke into his thoughts and he looked up to where his best friend stood.

“Dumbledore wants to see me later.” He said and Draco sat down beside him so that their knees were touching.

“Well you can’t refuse because that would look suspicious so all I can say is don’t eat or drink anything he offers.” Draco said softly taking out their Potions textbook, “Until then help me with my homework because Professor Snape may be my godfather but that doesn’t mean he’ll lay off me.”

“No, he’s more likely to nitpick your essay. And mine too since we’re friends. That and he hated my biological father.” Hadrian said and they got to work barely speaking except to help the other.

 

Hadrian made his way to the gargoyle that marked the entrance to the headmaster’s office.

“Sherbert Lemons.” he said and the large stone statue moved. Hadrian figured that Dumbledore was either barmy for having such an easy password or wanted people to be able to go through his stuff. Either way Hadrian wasn’t happy to be drawn away from what would have been a very relaxing evening reading in the library for the headmaster’s personal agenda. Once he had climbed the stairs he knocked and entered. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk seemingly doing paperwork. There was a perch behind him where Hadrian assumed his phoenix sat when he was present.

“Ah, Harry, my boy, come in.” Dumbledore said smiling benevolently. Hadrian froze

“My name is Hadrian and I’m not your boy.” he said sharply. Dumbledore got a hurt look in his eyes that if Hadrian hadn’t known better he would have believed was real.

“My apologies, Hadrian. Please come sit. Would you like some tea?” Dumbledore asked as Hadrian sat across from him.

“No thank you.” Hadrian said politely and Dumbledore sighed

“I must insist.” He said, the grandfatherly twinkle gone from his eyes

“And because you do I must decline. Of course, I can always write to my father and tell him you are keeping me from my studies.” Hadrian said, his voice never darkening but remained polite and calm.

“Very well. I called you here because you have a duty to the wizarding community. You are the Boy-Who-Lived and you must defeat the Dark Lord.” Dumbledore said sagely, as if it was a grave thing he was saying.

“I am an eleven-year-old boy. The only duty I have is to attend my classes and make good scores. I have no duty to defeat any Dark Lord. That is up to adults like you.” Hadrian said before standing

“Mr. Potter-” Dumbledore began, his voice rising slightly

“That is not my name. Now if you would excuse me I have friends to meet.” Hadrian said before leaving without saying another word. He found Draco, Theo, and Blaise in the library

“How’d it go?” Draco asked without looking up from his book.

“He tried to force his belief that I’m the only one who can defeat the Dark Lord like the prophecy wasn’t a fake.”

“How lame. Well at least we aren’t useless sheep.” Draco said glancing towards the glaring first-year Gryffindors that were huddled around a nearby table. Hadrian shrugged and pulled out his newest book. It was something his father had sent him because he had forgotten it, a book on runes for necromancy

“Here comes Weasley.” Draco hissed and Hadrian looked up to see the youngest male Weasley headed their way.

“My night couldn’t get much worse could it.” He mumbled before mentally preparing himself for the Gryffindor.

“Harry, wanna come play a game of chess?” Weasley asked as if they were best friends.

“No thanks. I would rather hang out with my friends, and anyways, I’m sure I could beat you easily.” Hadrian said coolly. Weasley’s face grew red and he had his hands in fist as if he was about to hit Hadrian. He stood there for a moment looking like an idiot before storming out of the library. Draco sniggered quietly and Hadrian smirked

“How droll.” He said before opening his book and beginning to read. Draco followed the suit and they settled in silent companionship.


	3. There's a Three Headed Dog on the Third Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is shorter than the last. I didn't realize how long chapter two was or else i would have cut it in half. No point in doing that now. Just so you all know I average between 1700 and 2000 words in a chapter. Sometimes they will be long but never really that long. Sorry if that disappoints you. Anyways I'm introducing a semi new character in this chapter. He's going to be very important.

Crispus stood at the top of the staircase listening to his father beat his mother once more. He knew that if he was caught outside of his room he too would be beaten. That fact never stopped him though. His father was a bully and a tyrant and Crispus had finally found a way to stop him. Carefully he creeped down the stairs and skirted around the parlor door towards his father’s study. Once he was inside he pulled the vial out of his sleep pants’ waistband and poured the entire thing into the  decanter of firewhiskey that his father always had a glass from after beating his mother. He raced out of the study and up the stairs, careful to skip the ones that creaked if you put too much pressure on them. Once he was safely in his room he pulled the wand he had stolen from his mother out from under his mattress on his bed and pressed it to his forehead. Carefully he extracted the memories of obtaining the poison and the memory of poisoning his father’s drink. He had already planted false memories in his mother’s mind of obtaining the poison so she would hopefully be convicted of he murder. He held no love for either of his parents. While his father was physically abusive he only used his fists. Crispus would rather have that than the Cruciatus curse his mother was so fond of. The only reason his mother didn’t curse his father was because she was physically incapable of doing so. Something about their marriage vows that Crispus didn’t really understand. It didn’t matter. They would both be gone soon and he would be free. Once the memories were stored in a glass vial that he charmed to be unbreakable he called the house elf that adored him and usually was the one to take care of him after one of his mother’s treatment sessions. 

“Quimble.” He whispered and the sweet elf popped into existence

“What can Quimble be dos for the young master?” She asked and Crispus smiled 

“Take these and hide them where no witch or wizard could find them. I will need them later so you must be able to retrieve them when I ask for them.” Crispus ordered handing the vial over to the elf. She nodded and popped away. Crispus climbed into his bed but found that sleep evaded him. He was so wound up that he probably wouldn’t be able to sleep. It must have been close to two hours later that he heard his mother’s scream. 

“Quimble.” Crispus called and his loyal house elf popped into the room

“Why is mother screaming?” He asked innocently. Quimble got a troubled look on her face and clenched her ears in her little fists

“Mistress found Master dead in his study. She is trying to figure out a way to dispose of the body.” Quimble said. 

“Quickly, go get some aurors.” Crispus said and Quimble popped away. The rest of the night passed in a blur of people coming in and out of their manor. Crispus was kept out of the way by a gruff auror named Moody who entertained him with stories about people he had caught. They stayed in the kitchen where the house elves supplied them with endless cocoa and biscuits. 

“Does this mean that I don’t have to have my treatments anymore or will someone else take over them?” Crispus asked slyly but sounding innocent

“Are you sick?” The auror asked, “You don’t look sick.” Crispus shrugged

“I donno. Mother says their so that I can be a proper dark wizard but I think she just likes to take her anger at Father out on me. They always hurt and she keeps it on me until I pass out most the time.” Crispus said and the auror frowned

“What spell is she using?” He growled and Crispus flinched away

“Um, it’s Crupatious. No, Crucius, I don’t know but it makes me feel like I’m being bitten by a million ants and burning and being electrocuted all at once.” He said meekly. The auror let out a snarl

“That’s the Cruciatus curse and it’s illegal to use on anyone. I should take you to St. Mungos for a full checkup.” The auror said. Crispus frowned

“But Mother and Father only let Dr. O heal me. They said that I shouldn’t trust anyone else because they aren’t real healers.” He said. 

“They lied to you. Trust me, the folks down at St. Mungos know everything about healing.” The auror said and Crispus nodded

“Okay.” He said innocently. He took a sip of his cocoa and let himself enjoy the sweetness with a touch of cinnamon. It was his favorite. 

 

Draco was doing his transfigurations essay in the Slytherin common room when Theo came rushing in. It was well past Halloween and the professors were starting to assign more and more homework. 

“Draco, Draco. There’s a three-headed dog in the third-floor corridor.” Theo hissed. Draco raised an eyebrow. 

“And how did you learn of this.” He asked causing Theo to blush

“Well, I ran into the twins and…” Theo began but Draco raised his hand to stop him. It was common knowledge among the Slytherins that Theo was seeing the Weasley twins. The first person who had said anything had been sent to the hospital wing due to a nasty cutting curse from the first year. No one had said anything after that.

“Never mind, I don’t want to know how you found it. What’s more important is why it’s there.”  Draco stated calmly even though his cheeks were flushed red. 

“It’s standing on a trap door. Think we should tell Hadrian?” He said and Draco gave a sharp nod. It was almost Christmas and after the event with the troll at Halloween, everyone would want to leave for the break. It had been a very close call with that Mudblood girl who had been in the girls’ toilet, she had had to spend two weeks in the Hospital Wing because the troll had shattered both her legs. He quickly packed up his homework and followed Theo out of the common room towards the library where Hadrian would most likely be. They weren’t disappointed when they found Hadrian sitting at a table in the corner of the library with a stack of books sitting on the table in front of him. Several of them were open and Hadrian appeared be taking notes though Draco wasn’t sure what he was studying as they had finished their homework right after dinner. 

“What’s up?” Draco asked sliding into the seat across from Hadrian. The other boy barely looked up

“I’m researching something that will allow us to keep tabs on Dumbledore as well as most of the other students in the school.” Hadrian said and Draco hummed. 

“What’s that?” Theo asked and Hadrian sighed and looked up from his books completely

“They’re called gollums. The Weasley twins let me borrow one that was made by my father and his friends called ‘The Marauder's Map’ and as its names suggests it’s a map that shows where everyone in the castle is. It’s a more basic gollum and I wish to make some more sophisticated ones.” Hadrian explained. Theo nodded 

“We’ve got an adventure to go on over Christmas Holiday. Apparently there’s a three headed dog on the third floor and it’s guarding a trap door.” Draco said coolly. That caught Hadrian’s attention

“I wonder what Dumbledore thinks is so precious that he brought such a dangerous creature into a school full of students, some who no doubt are nosey enough to go places that are forbidden.” Hadrian said with a twinkle in his eye that meant he had an idea.

“Donno but I bet Dumbledore expects you to be one of those nosey students.” Theo said and a grin broke out over Hadrian’s face

“Oh, I’m sure he does. Unfortunately, I have no intentions of going down there myself. Now I might write to Father and he would definitely be able to get past any traps that are beyond the trap door.” Hadrian said and Draco nodded starting to understand. Whatever was there was obviously powerful and in the hands of people like Dumbledore could do a good bit of damage. Lord Mort would be able to keep whatever it was safe.

“What happens when Dumbledore goes looking for the object? Won’t he realize it’s missing and think you got it?” Theo asked and Hadrian nodded 

“No doubt he had sensors all around the object. Sadly for him I will have an alibi for whenever that is, I’m sure my father will give me notice on when he plans on stealing it.” Hadrian said and Theo nodded. They let Hadrian go back to his books and collected their own books to read. Theo chose a book on basic runes and Draco grabbed a sappy romance novel. Hadrian took one look at the cover and rolled his eyes

“Only you Dray.” Was all he said. Draco grinned and settled down to read.

 

Hadrian was sitting down for lunch with a large book on the Conjuration aspects of Transfiguration when a third year Hufflepuff stopped him with a note from the Headmaster. 

_ Harry, _

_ Your guardianship has been put under review. Until further notice you will reside with the Weasleys at their home. They expect to see you over the Christmas holiday in order to get to know you. _

_ Headmaster Dumbledore _

Hadrian was furious. How dare the Headmaster try to take him away from his father. Quickly he stood and headed towards the one place he knew he could make a firecall without anyone eavesdropping. As he passed the Gryffindor table the insufferable prat known as Ron Weasley shouted

“Hey Harry. Mum says your going to be resorted after the break. I can’t wait to show you the Gryffindor common room.” Hadrian ignored him and headed towards the dungeons. He knocked on Professor Snape’s office and waited for the man to call him in

“Mr. Mort. I’m not sure why your here but you do know your head of house if Professor Flitwick.” The dark man said and Hadrian nodded

“Yes sir, I know. I was wondering if I could use your floo to call my father.” Hadrian said politely. Professor Snape raised an eyebrow

“And you couldn’t ask Flitwick this why?” He asked

“Because Professor Flitwick has monitoring spells on his floo set up by the Headmaster and you don’t.” Hadrian said truthfully

“Very well. This way.” Professor Snape said before leading Hadrian to a back room where there was a fireplace. Hadrian tossed a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and called 

“Maann Retreat.” The call went through almost immediately

“Hadrian, what’s wrong?” His father asked and Hadrian gave a weak smile

“Have you gotten any notices about my adoption being under review?” He asked and Father frowned

“No. What’s happened?” His father asked. Hadrian read the note and he could see the anger on his father’s face

“Don’t worry Hadrian. I will go to the Ministry and get it taken care of.” Father said and Hadrian nodded

“Who’s fireplace are you calling me from?” His father asked after a moment

“Professor Snape’s. He has it so that the Headmaster can’t trace the calls.” Hadrian said and his father nodded

“I will need to speak with him. Privately.” His father said and Hadrian knew it was his cue to leave. They said their goodbyes and Hadrian thanked Professor Snape before leaving. He trusted that his father would be able to take care of the problem. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment and kudo and don't forget to subscribe


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Um, so I had most of this chapter written but didn't realize I hadn't finished it and published it in like, March. So sorry. If you are subscribed to my account you've probably seen that I've got into a new fandom and it's currently at war with this fandom for my time. Also, I've taken down a couple of my smaller stories. Having so many stories that are unfinished up was quite frankly overwhelming and I couldn't do it. If you look for a story and it's not there anymore, I'm sorry but please don't ask me to republish it. I will get around to them later but I'm not going to have half a dozen stories pulling me in every direction. Some good news is that I will hopefully be taking 'It's too Late to Say You're Sorry' off hiatus and have a new chapter some time in the somewhat near future. Thank you for not giving up on me and thank you for being awesome readers!

Crispus was seven when his father was murdered by his mother. He was taken in by his father’s sister, an aunt he had never met who lived in Scotland. Aunt Renaye didn’t care for sniveling or laziness but that suited Crispus just fine. She had a large library and he was allowed to read any of them that he wanted to. It wasn’t until he was almost eight that he learned what the strange daydreams that overtook him from time to time were. He had never mentioned them to his aunt, afraid she would see them as excuses and punish him. He was a true seer though and it was a rare gift. The more he read the more he knew he would have to protect himself from those who pretended to want what’s best for him only to control him. And as his aunt always said, knowledge was power. He started a grimoire, copying anything that interested him into the book that he had charmed to have an endless amount of pages. Unsurprisingly, what interested him most was the Dark Arts. His aunt had a expansive section on dark magic but what drew Crispus the most was Necromancy. He was fascinated by the idea that he could create life after a creature had died. He was experimenting in the back garden with a sparrow who he had found dead when his aunt found him the first time. She had simply looked at the runes he had carved and leaned down to fix one

“Think of the circle as a gateway.” She said as she corrected his wobbly circle. 

“To what?” Crispus asked 

“The place where life is formed.” She replied briskly before straightening up and brushing the dirt off her dress. 

“Try it now.” She ordered and he did. Slowly the sparrow climbed to its feet in almost clockwork like motions.

“Very good. Now release it.” She said and he did as she told. Almost immediately he felt exhausted. When he tried to stand he swayed and she caught him

“Hush child, you used a temporary summoning circle. We don’t use those anymore because the longer you keep the puppet alive the more energy is drained from you. If you truly are interested I will tutor you in the ways of Necromancy.” She said lifting him in her arms. He hummed and nodded, exhaustion taking over him as she strode across the garden towards the house. He was asleep before she made it onto the terrace. 

 

Cas strode into the Department of Care of Magical Children with a look of pure anger on his face.

“Can I help you sir?” The social worker asked frightened and he took a deep breath

“My son was informed by Headmaster Dumbledore that my guardianship was under review and that he had been taken from my care. I’m not sure how this happened since I legally adopted my son seven years ago and there wasn’t a problem before.” Cas said and the woman visibly flinched

“Were you informed of the change in guardianship?” She asked hesitantly and he shook his head

“Let me get the file.” She said standing and going over to a filing cabinet. She dug through a large stack before coming back with a slim file

“Here it is. There has been a complaint of abuse from the Headmaster but there is no medical file to back it up. There are also two statements from friends about the abuse but there are no names of said friends. This is truly the most circumstantial case I’ve ever seen.” The woman said with a frown 

“Who signed off on the order to remove him from my care?” Cas asked, eyebrows raised

“Albus Dumbledore. He also signed for adoption papers to be drawn up for the Weasley family.” She said 

“I will have to contend all of this and have a healer from St. Mungo’s be sent to the school to show that there isn’t and never has been abuse. I will also need the names of those who are slandering me and my son. I will, of course, handle any fees that the healer will charge the Ministry for their services.” Cas said and the woman nodded enthusiastically

“I will get a team of Aurors to accompany the Healer as well. Let me just get the paperwork signed to authorise their visit.” She said waving her wand and a stack of papers flew onto the desk. She sorted through them quickly, signing at places and sending them off as soon as the ink dried. Cas waited until she was finished before speaking

“I will also like recompensation for the emotional and mental distress inflicted on my son by all accusing parties including the unnamed ‘friends’. If they refuse to pay I will take them to court.” He said calmly but there was an edge of ice in his voice. “The social worker looked frightened once more but nodded in agreement

“Shall we say twenty galleons each for the paperwork and another twenty each for mental and emotional toll on the minor in question. To be paid to you?” She said, quickly pulling up a contract. Cas smiled

“Sounds perfect.” He purred and she sighed in obvious relief. 

 

Hadrian stepped into the Hospital Wing and almost laughed at the sight. Dumbledore was arguing with a couple of Aurors while Madame Pomfrey and a healer in the deep green robes of St. Mungo’s watched. 

“I don’t see why our records won’t be enough. I have them right here.” Dumbledore said holding a file. The Auror remained stone faced

“They were not provided at the time of the complaint filed and therefore are invalid. There will be a new scan done by Healer Tigger. You will not be present for any of it as you are the one who filed the complaint. Me and Auror West will remain here to make sure there are no inappropriate actions by anyone.”  The Auror said. This continued for several more minutes until the Auror threatened to arrest Dumbledore for obstructing an investigation. Finally Dumbledore stalked out of the room. 

“Shall we get started.” Healer Tigger asked pulling her wand out. Hadrian nodded and set his schoolbag down on the bed before sitting. The healer murmured a complex spell before a short slip of paper shot out of her wand and she grabbed it out of thin air

“You had your tonsils removed when you were seven. Tonsillitis, correct?” The healer asked Hadrian nodded

“Father took me to a small healer first but the potions he gave us didn’t help so Father took me to St. Mungo’s and they removed them. I got to drink a lot of chocolate milk when we got home because Father was worried that I wouldn’t be able to eat anything too solid and he didn’t want to give cold tea.” Hadrian said with a smile. 

“Tell me about your Father.” Healer Tigger said with a small smile. Hadrian had to think for a moment

“He’s incredibly open with me about things. I know he adopted me and sometimes talk to my birth parents using basic necromancy but only with an adult present. He treats me like I’m a person who has my own opinions. If he thinks I can help make a decision and that it’s age appropriate he’ll ask my opinion. He’s terrible at cooking but we have a house elf that does that now. Once he got on a health kick and made applesauce brownies but he burnt them so bad they wouldn’t come off the pan and so we stuck the entire thing outside because it stunk and the birds wouldn’t even eat it. It was pretty bad.” Hadrian rambled. He was beaming at the memories that this brought up

“Does he ever leave you home alone? Leave you somewhere for more than an hour without an adult watching you?” The healer asked and Hadrian frowned 

“No. He’s very protective and I didn’t understand why until I came here. He’s always been there for me. He’s a good father. I don’t want to leave him.” Hadrian said softly. Healer Tigger smiled gently

“I don’t see any signs of abuse and there’s no mental problems. I will file a report stating that you should remain with you father. You may go back to class Mr. Mort.” Healer Tigger said and Hadrian smiled

“Thank you. Have a good day.” He said before grabbing his bag and rushing out of the Hospital Wing. If he hurried he might be able to catch Draco before the other boy had to be in Charms.

 

Hadrian sat in the library with Theo, the twins, Blaise, and Draco. They had all elected to stay behind in the castle for Yule break instead of going home. Mostly because his father had decided that checking out the trapdoor would be a good idea if there were less students in the castle. He had been supposed to do it the night before but there were no indications. Hadrian wasn’t bothered, if his father had had any issues he would have heard about it by now so it would be easier to assume that the plan went off as planned. Ronald Weasley had also stayed behind much to everyone’s displeasure. Hadrian had been taking great pains to avoid the redhead but it seemed his luck had finally run out as said redhead strolled up to the table with a smirk on his face.

“Potter, the Headmaster would like to speak with you.” Weasley said like there was a big secret attached to his words. Hadrian nodded

“Thank you for informing me, is there a time specified?” Hadrian asked ignoring the fact that Weasley had used the wrong name. Some things weren’t worth the fight he found and his name was something that would never be comprehensible in Weasley’s small mind. 

“Immediately.” Weasley said his smirk growing. Hadrian raised an eyebrow but nodded, gathering up his books. As he left the library Weasley followed at a distance until Hadrian reached the statue. With an annoyed sigh, Hadrian turned to Weasley

“I assume you were supposed to give me a password of some sort?” He said in a bored voice. Weasley’s grin grew

“Cockroach clusters.” He said and the statue moved to the side. Hadrian rolled his eyes at the stupididty of the password and started to climb the stairs. Weasley didn’t follow, something Hadrian was greatful for, and the Headmaster’s office door was wide open allowing Dumbledore to see him when he arrived

“Ah, my boy. I’m afraid we have a serious matter on hand.” Dumbledore said waving Hadrian into the room. Hadrian entered and the door shut behind him

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about sir. I wasn’t aware that I had done anything.” Hadrian said ignoring the offer of a lemon drop. Dumbledore’s eyes took on a twinkle

“There is no need to play dumb Harry. We both know you went to the third floor last night and retrieved an object from a mirror that was hidden there.” Dumbledore said speaking as if he was talking to an idiot. Hadrian frowned

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I was with Professor Snape and a couple of my friends last night until curfew. Professor Snape even walked me to my common room so that I wouldn’t stay out too late. We were having a wonderful conversation about increasing the effectiveness of the PepperUp potion. We’re planning on starting testing next week.” Harry said innocently and the best part was the fact that Dumbledore’s face. No doubt he had just assumed it had been Hadrian down there and now he was faced with the possibility that it was not. After all, no one would lie about being with Professor Snape as the man would give the liar detention for the audacity. Dumbledore cleared his throat

“Harry, I am your friend but I will need the stone back. It is an incredibly powerful object that is neither mine nor yours to keep no matter the temptation. We must destroy it so that Voldemort doesn’t get his hands on it.” Dumbledore said sagely and Hadrian had to refrain from rolling his eyes. He stood and gave the most polite yet fake smile he could to the Headmaster

“I’m afraid that I have no idea what you are talking about. If you had no proof that I was involved in anything than I see no point in being here. I hope you find your object Headmaster.” Hadrian said before leaving the office. He took the staircase two at a time and wasn’t surprised to find Weasley leaning against the wall across from the entrance

“Finally coming to your senses Potter? I guess I can be your friend now that you know who the right sort is.” Weasley said lazily as he pushed off of the wall with a grin. Hadrian raised an eyebrow

“I think I can tell the right sort for myself, thanks.” He said plainly before walking off. Behind him he could hear Weasley spluttering and it felt good. It felt really good. 


	5. A/N

Dear Readers,

I'm putting this story up for adoption. Some stuff has happened in RL and I've been thinking a lot about it and I cannot continue this story. I am putting all my Harry Potter stories up but if you're going to adopt one choose your favorite, I'm going to only give one story to each person unless there is more stories than people. If that is the case than I'll let you know after a couple days. Please message me on tumblr if you're interested, my username is TragedyUndertheSky (duh). I'm really sorry guys, I really am.

 

Who knew my name would be a warning

Tragedy


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone! So, here is the new chapter, with the new author (me). I hope you like it! I tried my best to keep with the flow of the story.
> 
> * I left the author's note in the chapters, because I did not want to get rid of Tradegy's message.

_Crispus was ten when he successfully raised an animal, permanently. The raven flew around his head as he leaned back against a tree. After his first attempt, Aunt Renaye started to teach him everything about necromancy. It was a grueling and intense discipline. There was so much to learn: rituals, history, languages. He was now fluent in Sumerian, runes, Gaelic, and many other obscure ancient dialects. He was exhausted, but it was worth it. Necromantic texts were often written in many different languages. Finally, Aunt Renaye deemed him ready to perform a ritual. Now, he has an undead raven. He felt it was poetic: a messenger of death as an undead pet._

  _Crispus sighed. Soon, he would be going to Hogwarts. Aunt Renaye had already explained that while animal necromancy was legal, the practice was frowned upon. But necromancy made him feel powerful. In control. Unlike how he had felt for most of his life, before, with his parents. Thus, he wanted to change his identity, his name. To shed his past life. He wanted to become Aunt Renaye’s heir, because she meant so much more to him than his actual parents. She had taught him to be a necromancer, and to be her heir. He just had to come up with a new first name, since they shared the same last name. Something that would be appropriate to his new outlook on life._

_After mentally flicking through name after name, one finally seemed to stick. Casziel, the name of an angel in various Muggle religions. It seemed appropriate, befitting of a necromancer. Casziel Naye Mort, heir to Lady Renaye Thana Mort. He would be a credit to his aunt. He swore it._

... 

The rest of the break passed uneventfully for the group. They had finished their assignments within the first few days, so everyone was working on individual projects now. Well, some were projects. Hadrian rolled his eyes at Draco, who’s nose was buried, once again, in a romance novel. The twins were researching potion composition, specifically how to combine potions and sugar without altering the potions or the mix tasting awful. They wanted to make prank sweets. Hadrian shuddered at the thought if the pair succeeded; no one would be safe. Theo was settled between them, looking so content as he flipped through a book on druidic rituals. Blaise was diligently taking notes from a journal written by an Italian crusader, which outlined how he combined spellcasting and weaponry.

A book thudded loudly on the floor, followed by muffled cursing. Hadrian sighed. It seemed like their shadow was back. Ronald Weasley had been following them around since his meeting with Dumbledore. It was like the boy was trying to catch Hadrian in the act. Probably hoping it would be something bad, something to get Hadrian in serious trouble as payback. However, the boy was not stealthy at all. The group always heard or saw him. Toying with the pathetic boy was becoming a game to them.

The most amusing incident had been when they were having snowball fight outside on the grounds. It had been Fred, George, and Theo against Hadrian, Draco, and Blaise. At least, to start, it had been. Then, they had all spotted Weasley in the trees. Really, who decided to hide in the snow and trees in a maroon jumper? Their game progressed into all of them against the annoying boy. They laughed as Weasley ran away, arms up over his head to fight off all the magicked snowballs flying at his head.

Draco sighed dramatically, snapping his book closed and draping himself over Hadrian. “I’m so bored,” he whined, his eyes darting to the bookshelves and back, “Why don’t we go somewhere more comfortable?”

Hadrian hummed, putting a bookmark to hold his place. “How about the common room?” he asked as he looked around the group. Since no one else in the house had stayed over break, there was no one to complain about the two Gryffindors hanging out in the rooms. Also, their redheaded moronic stalker could not follow them inside. Total privacy.

The group nodded and packed up their materials. Minutes later, they were all spread out surrounding the large fireplace: Fred, George, and Theo cuddled together on a couch, Blaise in an armchair, and finally Hadrian and Draco on a loveseat. The blond draped himself over the Hadrian again, this time settling in more comfortably. It should have been weird, how close he and Draco were after such a short time, but it felt right. Natural. Absently, Hadrian started to run his fingers through pale blond hair as he stared into the fire. Draco hummed happily, arching up into the touch.

“So,” Blaise said, “Now that we’re alone without listening ears, what did you want to talk about Draco?” The Italian lifted a judgmental eyebrow. “That was what you were eluding to in the library, was it not?”

Draco sighed. “Yes,” he answered, tipping his head back to look at Hadrian, “Have you heard from your father?”

Hadrian nodded, still running his fingers through Draco’s hair. “Yes, I heard from him,” he replied, “Father has the stone.” He had stared with his friends that Dumbledore let slip that whatever behind the Cerberus was some type of super powerful stone. “Apparently, the traps were ridiculously simple to defeat. Obviously, Dumbledore created the obstacles for a first year to complete, meaning it was a test for ‘The Boy-Who-Lived’. The stone is somewhere safe.”

His friends nodded, though he could see the curiosity about the stone written all over their faces. Hadrian debated for a bit, about telling them what exactly the Headmaster hid there with all the students. After a moment, he decided he trusted his friends; over the previous term, they had become very close and protective of each other. “The stone is the Philosopher’s stone.”

This time, his friends vocalized their shock. There were shouts, and much cursing, both elated and horrified. Draco jerked upright, turning his head to stare at Hadrian in shock. “Really?” he exclaimed, “Is Dumbles completely insane? That’s an extremely dangerous, highly sought after magical artifact. How did he get approval to house it in the school? With all the people that could go after it, it would put the students in danger.”

“He probably did not get approval,” Fred relied, glancing around the group. “He has so much power and influence.”

“He does whatever he wants,” George continued, “No one questions him, and if they do, he says it is for the greater good.”

The friends looked to the red-haired twins. Blaise leaned forward, “How do you know?”

Fred shrugged uncomfortably. “We’re observant.”

“Just all the things we’ve seen and overheard at home,” George stated, “Paints a picture, if you can think for yourself.”

Theo smiled faintly, taking one of each of their hands. He kissed their knuckles and let their hands rest on his lap. Draco rolled his eyes at their couples’ behavior. “But that does not explain how Dumbledore got a hold of the Philosopher’s stone. The only alchemist who is known to have successfully made one is Nicholas Flammel. The man is extremely secretive. No one knows how he did it or where he keeps the stone. How did Dumbledore get it?”

This time, Theo answered. “They’re friends. Well, maybe at least colleagues. They worked together on used of dragon’s blood.”

Blaise nodded. “Okay, so we know the Headmaster set up that corridor as a test for the Boy-Who-Lived, and that he used the Philosopher’s Stone as bait. Who was he trying to attract to the school?”

“The Dark Lord, obviously,” Hadrian replied, “The man survived that Halloween night. My father knew of the safeguards he made against mortality.”

Draco smirked, settling back against Hadrian. “Oh, this is too good. Dumbledore will have trouble explaining himself to the board when they hear about all this. I'll be sure to write to Father about rumors of a Cerberus in the castle so he can bring the Board to investigate, before the old man has time to cover his tracks.”

The group chuckled at that.

Theo hummed, a curiously look on his face. “So, what is your father going to do with the stone?” he asked, “There are so many rumored abilities about it.”

“Father is close to figuring out how to go about brewing the Elixir of Life,” Hadrian responded, “He tracked down a book, and now he is working on translating it.”

The rest of the group looked fascinated with the topic. Theo, in particular, leaned forward. “What language is it in?” he asked. The boy had a strong interest in languages, specifically old and unused ones.

“Ancient Arabic,” Hadrian answered. He could see the eager glint in Theo’s eyes. He just knew the boy would ask to borrow the book once Father was done. Hadrian did not see the harm. Of course, he would run it passed Father first. Maybe it would spark an interest of Alchemy in Theo. An alchemist would be very useful to have around.

Hadrian wondered if he should tell his friends the last bit. There was something else Father stated in his letter. He thought he could use the stone in the ritual to bring the Dark Lord back. To give him a body back. Glancing around, he decided to hold that piece of information back. It would be safer, for everyone, if as few people knew as possible. He settled back onto the plush cushions, enjoying the company around him. He let the conversation wash over him, and his mind wandered.

Besides run-ins with the youngest Weasley and avoiding the old man’s manipulations, Hadrian had noticed something odd about their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Quirinus Quirrell. A timid, stuttering man, seemingly afraid of his own shadow. Hadrian had learned that the man had previous taught Muggle Studies, before taking a brief sabbatical to travel. After that, Quirrell returned as their Defense teacher. The class was a joke. The students did not learn anything in class, unable to understand the professor. However, there were moments, moments that led Hadrian to believe that the man as they knew him was a front. Quirrell would stand tall, a smirk on his face for a moment, as if someone had said something amusing, but it was gone too fast to be noticed. Also, Hadrian had heard the man talking in his office, having what sounded like an argument, without his stutter. And over the past month, Hadrian would catch the professor staring at him, intently, like he was a puzzle he was trying to figure out. Mentally, Hadrian shook himself, coming back to his friends. Whatever was up with Professor Quirrell, they would figure it out later. Once the next term started.

... 

Cas stared out the window, absently tapping his fingers on the tabletop. Snow fluttered to the ground outside. The countryside was blanketed in white. It was gorgeous, but Cas felt cold, both in mind and body. Hadrian was the one that loved winter. He felt his son’s absence like a gaping hole in his chest. The boy being away for so long was wearing on him. Add in all the nonsense with his guardianship and the hearing, Cas just wanted to have his son in his arms again.

Resting on the wood, a blood red stone sat. it eerily glowed, as if lit from within. Like it was the flame of life, given solid form. From what he had learned, that was essentially what the Philosopher’s Stone was. It had been very auspicious, that while he was younger and had traveled around the world, an old book at a market stall in Istanbul had interested him. It had just set on a bookshelf, untranslated except for the first few pages; alchemy had never held much appeal for Cas. Until now, the book had just been gathering dust.

The book had been enlightening. There is not much known to the greater public about alchemy. Alchemy was generally considered a Light art. Based on what the book said, it was actually dark. Very dark. There were detailed instructions for the process of making a Philosopher’s stone. Necromancy, Dark but mostly socially accepted, seemed tame in comparison; even with bringing back a person, there was no human sacrifices involved. If only everyone knew the truth. He had chuckled to himself at that thought.

It did make sense why no one else was able to create a Philosopher’s Stone. The book was rare, and very ancient. Amongst the rituals and processes, there were sprinkled crumbs of the author’s life. The man had worked with a partner for everything in the book, before the partner was murdered by an angry mob and the author fled for his life, hiding the book away. That meant there was, at minimum, one other book about what the pair had learned. Flammel must have that other book. Flammel was so secretive about the stone and how he made it. Every academic has been curious over the centuries, but the man had been tight lipped. Every other alchemist has failed, because they do not have the correct process.

The book also contained instructions on how to use the stone. While the ritual for turning any metals into gold was fascinating, it was not a large draw for Cas, since he was very wealthy already. The complex use of runes and spellcasting was intriguing, but not useful. The Elixir of Life, however, was very useful. Thankfully, there was no human sacrifice necessary for the potion. In the most basic terms, the elixir is the combination of Draught of Living Death with the stone. Of course, that is the severely simplified and generalized version of the process. Each step of the brewing, even the ingredients, had rituals and requirements outside the normal process. It would take Cas months to get everything gathered as directed. He wanted to complete the elixir before the end of the school year, before his son came home.

He also had an idea about using the Elixir in the ritual for the Dark Lord. In an old shaman’s journal, he had found directions for creating a new body for a restless soul; with the Dark Lord’s horcruxes keeping him arching to the land of the living, he counted. It would be best if he had more of the Dark Lord’s horcruxes when he preformed the ritual, but the one Lucius has will suffice. The diary was the oldest of the horcruxes, so it will therefore contain the largest part of the Dark Lord’s soul.

The ritual also requires two necromancers; Hadrian will have to participate. Cas grimaced at that. He would rather his son not be involved, but there was no other option. The ritual would take place on Midsummer’s Night, which was just a couple weeks after his son would return from Hogwarts.

Cas blinked back to the present as the floo chimed. He did not turn around, because only a select few of trusted people knew of the address. He continued to stare out the window. One of the wolf pack was prowling across the clearing, leaving a trail of footprints in the perfect snow. Cas rarely ventures far in winter, at most to the barn, so most of the snow has not been disturbed much since it started falling in early November.

A warm body pressed against his back. Strong arms wrapped around his waist. Moist breath danced against his neck. He sighed, eyes drifting closed, and he sagged against the man behind him. It had taken months, but Lucius had finally started to trust Cas. And once the blond had decided to trust him, things started to heat up between them. It had been slow at first. A touch. A caress of his hair. Pressing against him. It all escaladed until they were back to what they once were: lovers. Cas could hardly believe that Lucius wanted him back. After everything he had done: the lying, the scheming, the hiding.

Lucius nuzzled against his ear. “What are you up to, Cas?” he murmured, hands roaming.

Cas bit back a groan. This was torture. The blond man was killing him. Pulling away a bit, he turned around to face the man. Lucius was smirking, of course he was. The man was getting exactly what he wanted. Lucius pulled him closer, their bodies flush. Cas let the man.

After a few minutes, Cas managed to push Lucius back enough to look at the man. He smirked. “I’ve had a breakthrough,” he said.

Lucius’ eyebrows rose. “Oh really?” he wirily replied, “Would it have anything to do with that glowing stone on the table?”

Cas chuckled. “Maybe,” he answered, “Want to know?”

Lucius’ expression morphed into something predatory. “Later.”

The pair did not talk again for a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you think I did [be gentle, but honest, please!]
> 
> One quick question before you go: Do you still want little snippets of Cas' childhood?


End file.
